When the past resurfaces
by dwight schrutte
Summary: When someone from Robins past comes back, the team must keep him crossing a line he can't come back from (bad summary and writing, please enjoy anyway)
1. Chapter 1

**I've been having writers block on all my other stories, so i wrote this one hoping it would help get me through my block and i can finish some stories that I've started. This story is set some time in between season one and two, Dick is still Robin and its still just the original team. Dick and Zatanna are 17, Raquel is 18, Wally, Artemis and Kaldur are 19 and Megan and Conner are presumed around the same age even though their ages are like 50 and 4 respectively.**

 **I dont own young justice and please no correcting my grammar**

 **-break-**

 **Mount Justice**

Dick and Wally were in the area of the cave they have deemed the "Garage". Its where they keep the bio ship and everyone's motorcycle. The two friends had bought an old Camaro and been working on restoring it in their downtime as a way to make sure they still work out time for each other after getting into relationshps. They made sure that they only work on it together and to work on it at least once a week and it had been working wonderfully. Plus Artemis and Zatanna enjoy watching them do "Manly" things, so they try to work as much as possible. Today they had lost track of time and Zatanna and Artemis had come in and started yelling at them for being neglectful. They were going on a big group date as a whole team to help take some of the first date pressure off of Kaldur and Raquel and hadn't gotten ready yet. Wally sped off and Artemis ran after him because she wasn't done yelling yet, leaving Dick and Zatanna in the garage.

"Sorry Zee, we got side tracked, I'll get showered and dressed fast. I even brought my clothes to the cave so i dont have to go home" Dick said

"Just hurry up, we wanted to get dinner before the movie since its going to get out late" Zatanna said

Dick walked over to the sink to wash the grease off his hands.

"OK, do we know where were going to go yet?" Dick asked drying his hands

"Yeah, were going to the BBQ place on 4th street" Zatanna said checking her phone

"Sweet, I love that place" Dick said tossing his paper towels in the trash. Just before Zatanna could reply, Dicks Halo-computer on his wrist dinged with an alarm.

"What was that?" Zatanna asked "i thought Batman said we have the night off"

"We do, he's off world with some other leaguers, But i made sure to set the Bat-Computer alerts to come to my watch in case something really big came up that the police couldn't handle" Dick replied pulling up one of the caves Halo-screens to check the alert. "Its a prison break, but not Arkham, the police should be able to handle it, let me just check who it is that escaped"

Dick pressed a few buttons and a face popped up. Zatanna looked over his shoulder to see if it was someone she recognized. When she noticed that Robin hadn't moved or said anything, she looked up only to see him frozen with a look of furry and fear at the same time.

"Who is it Robin? "Zatanna said confused at the conflicted emotions he was showing

"I have to go" Dick said walking towards his bike

"Why? This guy doesn't seem so bad?' Zatanna said looking at his info

"He's a monster" He replied icily

"Well let us go with you, we can catch him quick and get back to our night off" Zatanna said quickly changing them into their uniforms with a quick spell

"NO" Robin snapped "Sorry, but i need to do this alone"

Zatanna stepped back in shock at his behavior. He never acts like this unless its someone really bad like the Joker or Scarecrow. But this guy wasn't even held in Arkham, how bad can he be?

"If he is a monster like you said, I'm not letting you go alone. You said Batman was off world, so you'll need some back up" Zatanna said walking to her bike " we'll just tell the others that we'll meet them for the movie, this guy looks like a piece of cake"

"I said your not coming" Robin said sternly

"Why?" Zatanna said confused

"This is something i need to do alone" he replied putting his helmet on

"Why? So you can impress Batman?" Zatanna said sounding a little meaner then she intended

"This has nothing to do with him" Dick replied getting annoyed at her insistence

"Well its not like you can stop me from following you, so you might as well just let me help and stop arguing already' Zatanna said defiantly

"Wanna bet?" Dick said under his breath

before Zatanna could even ask what he said, Robin Jumped next to her and handcuffed her hand to the handle bars of her bike, and took the keys and tossed them across the cave. After the initial shock of his speed wore off Zatanna just giggled thinking all she needed was a spell to unlock her self and to walk over and get the still in view keys, he had saved himself like 12 seconds max.

"Since i know your laughing because you think you'll get out of those with a spell, check your face." Dick said over his shoulder

Zatanna reached up and felt tape over her mouth that shocked her hand when she tried to take it off.

'When did he do that?' Zatanna thought

"The others will find you eventually, I'm sorr Zee" Robin said as he sped out of the cave through the vehicle Zeta tube.

 **25 mins later**

'He is in so much trouble when i see him' Zatanna thought as she sat there stuck to her bike still. The others had still not come by looking for the two missing heroes and she had shocked herself four times now trying to get the tape off hoping it only had a certain amount of power.

"Found her" Megan shouted

The rest of the team came over and were speechless over what they saw.

"Uhh Zee? What are you doing?" Artemis asked

Zatanna just glared at her

"Is someone in the cave?" Megan said getting in a fighting stance

Zatanna shook her head no mumbled something and just shook her hands in the cuffs. Conner walked over and broke the cuffs.

"Why didn't you just pull off the tape and say a spell to free yourself?" Wally asked

Zatanna just glared and made a gesture inviting Wally to pull the tape. He did so and pulled his hand back after he got shocked.

"OW, is that Robins shocking tape?" He said

Zatanna nodded

"Did he do this to you?" Kaldur asked as he pulled the tape off

"OWW, yes he did" Zatanna said rubbing her cheeks" How did you pull that off without getting shocked?"

"Because of my powers I am immune to shocks" he replied " Why did Robin handcuff you t your motorcycle and make sure you could not use a spell t free yourself"

"I dont know, he started freaking out over some prison break in Gotham. When i said i was going with him to give back up since Bats is off world, he got mad and cuffed me" Zatanna said

"He went after some Arkham freak by himself?" Wally said

"Thats the weirdest part. This guy wasn't in Arkham, he doesn't seem that bad at all, but Robin said he was a monster." Zatanna said confused

"Who was it?" Wally asked

"I never heard of him, he's been in prison for nearly a decade after getting caught by Batman" Zatanna replied "His picture is still up on that panel over there"

Wally ran over to the screen and his eyes went wide and mouth. Fell open. "SHIT' he yelled before speeding off and coming back two seconds later in his Kid Flash uniform holding Artemis' uniform and bow and quiver

"Hurry, everyone suit up and get on the Bio Ship, We need to find Robin now" Wally said seriously

"But why? What's so bad about this guy?" Conner said looking at the picture

"I'll explain on our way to Gotham, hurry up" Wally shouted

 **10 min later**

The team was suited up and in the Bio ship on their way to Gotham.

"You want to explain what's going on now Baywatch?" Artemis said "We're almost there and all you've done is try to make calls that aren't getting answered"

"Yeah, why is Robin acting so weird?" Zatanna asked "Who is this guy?"

"His Name is Tony Zucco, a crime boss from Gotham. He was the first guy Robin helped Batman arrest" Wally said looking ahead making no eye contact

"So this is about his ego then?" Conner. Said crossing his arms

"Your going to feel like a real asshole once you find out what this guy did" Wally said staring Conner down

"What did he do?" Megan asked

Everyone stared at Wally as he just turned around to face forward again

"He killed Robin's parents"


	2. Chapter 2

The Bio ship had gone quiet. No one was able to comprehend what Wally had just told them. Artemis was the first to speak up after what seemed like hours of silence.

"I thought Batman was Robin's dad?" she said quietly

"No, he's not. Not exactly" Wally said still trying to make phone calls

"What does that mean?" Megan asked

"Look, Ive already told you more then i ever should have, but Robin is adopted by Batman. He was there the night of the accident and saw the look on Robins face. It reminded him of him when he saw his own parents die, so he paid for the funeral and adopted Robin." Wally said "How much longer till we get there?"

"Five minutes from the coordinates you gave me" Megan said

"So do you know what happened to Robins parents?" Rocket asked

"Yes" was all Wally was able to say

"I take it you aren't going to tell us?" Zatanna said speaking up for the first time

"No, besides the fact that it gives away his secret ID right away, its not my story to tell" Wally said

"We're here" Megan said

The team all got up and walked out of the back of the ship. Megan put the ship in camo mode and the seven teens huddled in a small circle.

"I'm taking lead on this Kal, I'm the only one that knows all the details and i cant exactly tell them to you to help you lead" Wally said seriously

"I agree, what is the plan?" Aqualad replied

"We're on top of Wayne Tech's head quarters, its dead center in the middle of Gotham so its the best place to start. We're going to split up to check the city easier since Gotham is huge" Wally stated pulling up a map of the city on a halo-computer out of his watch that Robin had given him." Artemis and Aqualad are going to take the North side of the City and take the Bio ship. Miss M, Rocket and Super Boy will check the East side, Miss M will have to levitate Superboy. Me and Zatanna are going to check the West side. Once you finish with your area, we meet here to check the south side together, that's the most dangerous part of Gotham. If you do find Robin before meeting back here call on the coms, we'll be way out of Miss M's range for the mind link" Wally said

"I thought we were looking for this Zucco guy?" Rocket said

"Its been long enough now that Robin definitely already has him. Were here to make sure Robin doesn't cross a line he cant come back from." Wally said grabbing a small box from the ground "Robin has been working on these for you guys, there like his watch, just not as high tech. They should help us get around the city"

Everyone silently took the watches and put them on, all wishing they were still going on the planned outing instead of searching the most dangerous city in the country for their friend. Just as everyone was about to leave, Wally stopped them.

"Hey guys, before we go... just promise me something"

They all stared at him inviting him to keep going.

"When we find Robin, there is a good chance you will definitely see some scary shit. Just.. whatever you see, dont judge him too harshly, or let it change the way you see him. He doesn't need this guy to take his second family away from him as well" Wally said sadly

They all looked at Wally, seeing just how close the speedster and ninja were from that statement.

"We promise" they said in unison

After everyone left, Wally and Zatanna stood on the roof alone.

"So are we going to get going? I'm not sure how I'm going to keep p with you" Zatanna started before getting interrupted by Wally

"I need to try this call one last time, then we go"

Wally pulled his phone out one more time and called the number he's now called 12 times once again. On the third ring it was picked up.

"Mister West, this number is only to be used in emergencies, this better not be about cookies agin" Alfred said agitated

"Finally A, what have you been doing?" Wally said instantly regretting sounded so rude

"I don't believe i like that tone Mister West, now if you'lol excuse me, i must get to cleaning the grounds"

"Zucco escaped" Wally blurted out before Alfred could hang up "Robin has a huge head start and most likely has him, me and the team are in Gotham and going to make sure Robin doesn't go to far, but we need you to get a hold of Bats and fast. We know he's off world but you have to do whatever it takes to get him here fast"

"I will call the Watchtower and try to get them to get in touch with Master Bruce at once." Alfred said running to the Batcave "I can be there as a last resort if need be as well, just call"

"Thanks A, me and Zatanna are going out now, we'll be in touch"

Wally hung up the phone and looked t Zatanna "Ready?"

"Who was that?" Zatanna asked

"I'm sure you'll find out later, right now we have to get to the south side" Wally said putting on his goggles

"I thought you said that we were going to the west side and that we needed to check the south side with the other because its the most dangerous part of the city?" Zatanna said confused

"It is the most dangerous part of the city, its also definitely where Robin is" Wally said picking Zatanna up and started running

After a quick two minute run, they stopped and Wally put Zatanna down. She stumbled a bit and Wally caught her as she started to go down. After a few dry heaves, Zatanna looked at Wally and yelled. "What the hell. I could have just flown here" Zatanna looked around "Where is here anyway?"

Wally looked ahead at a giant tent "This is where Rob's parents died, the old Gotham site for Haleys Circus"


	3. Chapter 3

Robin had found Zucco easy enough. He ran right to his old hide out to meet up with his brothers. Robin dropped in from the sky light of the old factory and knocked his two brothers out on the landing, he then slowly stood and stared down Zucco. Tony took a couple steps back looking for his quickest exit before taunting the Boy Wonder.

"What's the matter Bird Brain? You getting worked up over little old me?" Zucco said with a chuckle

"You're going back to jail Zucco" Robin said slowly advancing on the man

"But the clown gets to have outside time, why cant I?" Zucco joked "Its not like i did anything that bad that i need to be in there for life"

"You killed a family of acrobats and left their son an orphan" Robin said though gritted teeth

"He got adopted by that billionaire Wayne, I'd say i improved his life if anything" Zucco said with a waive of the hand like it was a favor

At this Robin lunged and knocked Zucco out, tying him up.

 **20 MINS LATER**

Zucco woke up and looked around to see he was no longer in his hideout, but tied up hanging from the center pole in the old Gotham Circus tent.

"Huh? Where the hell am i?" He said groggily

"You dont even remember this place?" Came a cold voice from behind him. A hand reached out and spun him in the air bringing him face to face with Robin. "This is where you killed them. Right down there is their blood stains still, Right over their is where a little boy watched his family die, their bodies exploding on the ground."

Zucco was now starting to panic realizing the Boy Wonder was a little unstable "Okay, Okay. Just send me back to jail and i wont try to escape again" Zucco pleaded

"Well obviously, being in jail isn't teaching you the lesson its supposed to, so ill have to do that myself" Robin said advancing on Zucco, pulling a knife from his utility belt, grabbing the rope that held Zucco up.

 **-BREAK-**

Zatanna started to walk forward towards the tent when Wally reached out and stopped her.

"What are you doing Wa... KF?" Zatanna asked

"This is Robins secret place he comes when he's feeling down, besides the cemetery. Its loaded with Bat-traps" He replied eyeing the ground

"Bat-traps?" Zatanna questioned

"Like booby traps, but worse" he said moving forward with caution " Just follow my steps exactly, he told me where all the traps are a few times, but its hard to remember them all when i dont come here that often"

Zatanna followed his steps getting deeper into the grounds near the tent wondering how they're going to be able to help when they have to walk like this.

"once we get inside the tent, the traps stop. He didn't go farther figuring if anyone made it that far, they were invited" Wally said as if reading her mind

"You said we might not like what we see." Zatanna said hesitantly "You dont think he'll kill this guy, do you?"

"I think Batman has drilled the no killing rule into him pretty well over the years, but that doesn't mean he cant get really close." Wally said "Ive seen him interact with this guy before, as both Robin and his Secret I.D. While in the prison to see other inmates. Its never good"

Zatanna looked around the grounds trying not to think of the state they may find her boyfriend in. It didn't look like anyone has been here since the night of the accident. There was police tape still up in some places, flyers on the ground and trash blowing in the wind.

"How does this place look like it hasn't been touched since the accident?" Zatanna asked

"Because for the most part it hasn't. After the accident, the circus owner was worried about having to perform here again, figuring the performers wouldn't want to perform where their friends were murdered. Batman, having no parental skills what so ever yet, decided to buy the grounds and offered to help the circus find a new site for when they come back to town on the other side of the city in a safer section. Since then its really only been a handful of people who come here." Wally said still dodging traps

"How could he afford all that?" Zatanna asked surprised

"Bats. Is loaded" Wally said "Look, Ive already told you way to much information then I'm supposed to, you have to pretended you dont know any of this if it comes down to it"

"Why are you telling me so much then?" Zatanna asked

"Because i can see how worried you are about Robin and can tell how much you truly care for him" Wally said giving her a quick smile before continuing forward "Plus, i feel like you're going to find out a lot more once we get in there, or even after from Robin himself"

The duo reached the end of the traps and were standing near the tent about to go in. Wally reached a hand out to pull the tent open but looked to Zatanna before continuing. "You ready for this?"

Zatanna took a deep breathe and nodded "Let's go make sure he's okay"

"Just please dont let what you see affect your relationship, he's going to need you after this. He'll need all of us, but he'll need you the most" Wally said

"He's been there for me with my dad becoming Dr. Fate, now i get to be there for him." Zatanna said determinedly

"Here we go"


	4. Chapter 4

Zatanna and Wally entered the tent and heard a scream. They looked up and saw Robin advancing on Zucco hanging from the ceiling by a rope, knife in hand looking like he was going to cut him down. Zatanna let out a gasp and Wally mumbled profanity for taking so long to get here.

"Robin, stop!" Zatanna yelled up to the rafters

"Yeah dude, this idiot isn't worth crossing this line" Wally joined in "You know you cant come back from something like this"

Robin didn't even turn to face them and advanced closer to Zucco. "Maybe i dont want to come back. Maybe i want him to suffer like they did" he yelled back.

Wally dropped his goggles over his eyes and ran at super speed up the pole onto the platform behind his best friend. "I know what he did was unforgivable, but you stooping down to his level isn't like you, and it wont bring them back. All you'll be doing is ruining everything you've been worked so hard for these past nine years. Everything you've done has been for them, dont ruin that now"

"He doesn't even think what he did was that bad" Robin said through gritted teeth "He said so himself"

Wally looked over Dicks shoulder at Zucco, who had passed out from the stress, and felt just as pissed as Robin at the idea of this dirtbag telling his friend this.

"Come on man, you dont want to do this. I know Batman's voice is pinging around in your head right now telling you this is wrong and not the way to get justice. I know its hard but lets just get him to jail and get back to the cave" Wally said softly hoping he got through to his friend

"His voice is bouncing around in there" Dick said "But so is my moms, as she fell to the ground. And right now i want to hear his as he does the same thing"

Robin started to grab the rope keeping Zucco up when a slender hand grabbed his. He looked at the owner and saw a very worried Zatanna staring back at him. He hated that she had to see him like this. This was the darkness in him that he always said he was going to protect her from. She managed to get his hand off the rope and the knife out of his hand and sat him down against the center pole and just sat next to him and held him. They sat like that for a few silent moments before she broke the silence.

"Its ok if you want to cry, no one is going to think any different of you, just please dont do this Robin." she said softly

Robin looked at her and saw the worry again, then the flood gates opened. He couldn't stop crying, its all he's wanted to do since reading that alarm about the jail break and got worse once he brought Zucco here. He had been on autopilot when he brought him here and had him strung up before he realized what he had done.

Zatanna grabbed Robin into a big hug and rubbed his back, whispering to him that it will be alright. She made a gesture to Wally to get Zucco down and get his taken care of and he left with a nod in a flash.

 **-BREAK-**

Zatanna and Robin sat on the platform of the center pole, feet dangling off the edge. Neither had said anything for some time. Finally Robin broke the silence.

"So how much did Wally tell you?" he asked, staring at the ground below

"A lot, but not much at the same time. He said that guy killed your parents, and that it happened here, and that Batman took you in because he was there that night." Zatanna replied

"Well, his name is Tony Zucco. He was a low level mobster here in Gotham. He came looking for protection money from the Circus manager, Jack Haley. Well when Jack wouldn't pay, they sabotaged the acrobat equipment. Me and my family were the main attraction of the circus, The Flying..."

"Oh My God, your Richard Greyson?" Zatanna said in shock "I loved your families act as a kid"

"You've seen us perform before?" Dick asked surprised

"Yeah, Jack was trying to get me and my dad to perform with you guys, he said our magic show with your trapeze act would be an amazing show" she said excitedly "Too bad my dad was too busy with league duties, otherwise we could have met a lot sooner" She said bumping his shoulder

"Yeah, that would have been great" Dick said with a small laugh

"So, why did Batman buy this place?" Zatanna asked "Wait?! Is Batman Bru..."

"Yes" said a deep voice from behind the two teens

Zatanna nearly fell off the platform in shock, but Dick hadn't moved at all.

"Hey Bruce, I'm assuming Wally called you?" Dick said without looking back

"He wouldn't stop talking outside the tent" Batman replied annoyed "I'm surprised he didn't follow me in here"

"We asked for some privacy" Dick replied

"Well why dont we finish this conversation at the cave" Batman said

"I dont feel like being around the team right now" Robin said

"Not that cave" Batman said

"Oh, ok " Robin said getting up slowly

The dynamic duo jumped off the platform, giving Zatanna a mini heart attack, until she heard the familiar sound of their grappling hooks. she levied down to the ground and called out to Robin "Ill see you tomorrow?" She wasn't sure when robin would want to be near his friends again

"You're coming with us" Batman said

"I am?" Zatanna said shocked

"Yes, Robin just told you our secret, I want to make sure you keep it" Batman said "Plus it's spaghetti night, according to your dad, that's your favorite" Batman said with a smile

Robin looked up shocked "Who are you? You under the Lights control again?"

"No, but after what you went through today, you need company. Its something i wish i had growing up when i had a day like this." Batman said "And yes West, there's enough for a speedster"

Wally was next to Robin a second "Nice, because my parents are out of town and i cant cook"

 **-BREAK-**

"So you really took control and led the team into Gotham?" Robin asked as he, Wally, Bruce, Alfred, and Zatanna sat around the table for dinner.

"Yeah, I think I'm meant to lead" Wally said puffing out his chest

"How did you lose the rest of the team so that just you and Zatanna could end up at the tent?" Bruce asked

"I sent them to different parts of the city... SHIT!" Wally said

"Mr West, language" Alfred scolded

"I forgot about the rest of the team" Wally said "We were supposed to meet on top of Wayne Tower"

Bruce and Robin got up and started heading towards Bruces study to go to the Batcave. "You guys coming?" Robin said shaking his head at his friends mistake.

 **So this is the end. Kind of a bad ending, but I couldn't figure out a better one. I hope i can finish some of my other stories soon. With school out, ill probably be too busy to but we'll see.**

 **-DwightSchrutte-**


End file.
